Total Drama Half Bloods
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: To get more ratings, test their survival skills... and have a good laugh, Chris and Chiron put some Camp Half Blood campers on the "Total Drama" island. Can the demigods handle the drama? Read to find out! Pic i drew myself. -P
1. The Arrival Of The Half Bloods

**TOTAL DRAMA HALF-BLOODS**

**EPISODE 1: "THE ARRIVAL OF THE HALF-BLOODS"**

**(AT THE ISLAND)**

The old Total Drama casts was surprised to hear from Chris Mclean. They were all wanted back on the island once again. Even the new cast was coming to the island. Not all of them showed up though. (**A/N: **I'm going to leave out some but there are a lot of characters so, it's hard to remember all of them & some may be OOC so if they are, sorry, hard to remember all their personalities). Everyone arrived to the island on a ship together. Arguing was going on about the cast. Once they arrived, Chris Mclean and Chef were waiting. Chris was smirking from ear to ear, with his arms crossed. Chef had an evil look on his face. The cast was very frightened at the site of their appearances.

"This doesn't look good," said Gwen.

"Welcome, losers!" Chris Mclean raised his arms as if there were much to see. "On this season of-"

"Wait, you just started a new season!" said Heather.

"Anyway," he went on, ignoring the comment, "This season of Total Drama is going to be waaaay different than the others. We have a few new campers with us."

"How many people can you fit on this lame island?" asked Anne Maria.

"As many as I want," said Chris Mclean, "Now can I continue?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK," he continued, "These new campers are… er… _different."_

"How?" asked Cameron, scared they were dangerous.

"Everyone here knows about Greek mythology, right?" asked Chris Mclean.

"Yeah," everyone replied.

"Well, these guys are… demigods."

"What's a demigod?" asked Sadie.

"OMG, I was wondering the same thing!" Katie freaked.

"OMG, really? Me too!" Sadie freaked back.

"EEEEKK!" they screeched.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to murder you!" Jo yelled.

"No, I'm going to murder them!" said Eva.

They both snarled at the two girls dressed the same.

"Anyway," said Chris Mclean, clearing his throat, "A demigod is someone who's half god, half human."

"They're real?" asked Beth. "Wait why are they coming here?"

"Their camp counselor at Camp Half-Blood wants them to prove themselves worthy by showing their survival skills," Chris Mclean answered.

"Camp Half-Blood?" asked Duncan, "They have a loser camp too?"

"Yep," said Chef, "And if you think I'm rough, try dealing with the crap they go through!"

"I'm glad I'm fully human, bra," said Jeff.

"Are they going to hurt us?" asked DJ, terrified.

"I want off this island!" yelled Cameron.

"They won't hurt you, idiots!" yelled Chris Mclean, sick of all the interruptions.

"If any of 'em tries to steal my underwear-" Harold began.

"Let me finish!" Chris Mclean whined.

"OK, finish, baby!" yelled Heather.

"I don't have anything else to say," he replied, in an innocent tone.

"Then why-" Heather started, "Ugh! Never mind!"

"You guys also should be careful, since five of them are children of the big three!" Chris Mclean warned.

"Huh?" Bridgette wondered.

~0~

**(Back at Camp Half-Blood)**

Chiron stood in the arena, waiting for all the campers to gather around. (**A/N: ** Most of my PJO stories follow TLO but I still include Jason, Leo and Piper as campers, just thought you should know so you don't get confused… oh yeah and Zoë is still alive in this story & doesn't talk old-fashioned & Thalia's not a hunter, and Luke's still alive too and he's at camp but he don't really try to kill Percy or be evil in this story he's just turned into a bully like Clarisse. I'll also have an OC named Melissa who's a daughter of Ares and always hangs out with Clarisse all the time. I only added her so the team numbers would be even or else she wouldn't be in the story… she's really not that important to this story.)

"I have an announcement!" he yelled.

"Who would've known?" said Leo, sarcastically.

"Don't be a smartass!" whispered Piper.

"Sorry, but just state the obvious!" Leo complained.

"As I was saying," Chiron continued, "I'm going to call out some names. The people I call out, come to the front and stay here, and the people I don't can go back to the mess hall and continue to eat."

"Yes, sir," everyone said.

"Percy Jackson," Chiron called out. _Of course… _thought Percy and he walked to the front. "Annabeth Chase." Annabeth walked to the front. "Grover Underwood." Grover walked to the front. "Thalia Grace." Thalia walked to the front. "Nico di Angelo." Nico walked to the front. "Jason, Piper, Leo, Chris, Clarisse, Travis and Connor Stoll, Luke-"

"Wait, Luke?" Percy complained, "_And _Clarisse? No way, I'm not doing anything with them!"

"One more interruption and it's kitchen duty!" Chiron warned. A chill went down Percy's back. "Yes, sir…"

"Malcolm, Melissa, Rachel, and Tyson." All who were called went to the front. The other campers went back to the mess hall. Zoë walked in the arena from archery with the hunt while they stayed at camp for a while. "You wanted me, Chiron?"

"Yes, all of you," Chiron replied.

Zoë stood with the others. "OK, campers," Chiron continued, "I have a mission for you all… well not really a _mission_, more like a…_ challenge." _

"I'm ready for anything," said Zoë.

"To test your survival skills, you guys are going to be on a reality show," said Chiron.

"Why a reality show?" asked Annabeth.

"You'll see," said Chiron. "You'll face many challenges."

"Cool," said Thalia, "I can be famous!"

"And there's a prize too!" said Chiron.

"A prize?" asked Connor.

"What is it?" asked Travis.

"One-million dollars!" Chiron announced.

"Cool!" yelled Leo.

"How do you win it?" asked Clarisse.

"Be the last one standing," said Chiron. "But you guys aren't the only ones in the show. There will also be mortals, many of them, so, you must try not to use your powers on them, OK?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone replied.

"OK, well, now we must sail to the island," said Chiron.

"Island?" asked Luke.

"Yes, the show is on an island, hint, hint, your survival skills!" Chiron answered.

"This spells TROUBLE all over it," said Rachel.

"Yeah, I don't feel right going on an island with a bunch of strangers," said Malcolm.

"Will we make stuff go BOOM?" asked Tyson.

"Oh, things will go BOOM alright…" Chiron smirked.

~0~

**(At the island)**

Chris Mclean looked out to the waters to see what was coming. He saw a figure come across the ocean. It was a large ship and he could already see the centaur, Chiron.

"They're coming! Act cool, people!" Chris Mclean ordered

Everyone crowded up to wait for their new campers. The ship docked and out jumped Chiron, then one by one came the demigods.

"OK, campers," Chiron ordered to the half-bloods, "Introduce your name and your Olympic parent!"

"Percy Jackson," said Percy, "Son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Grover Underwood, satyr."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Some people had some frightened and sick faces when Nico announced his godly parent.

"Jason Grace, son of Zeus, twins with the stupid Goth chick."

"Hey!" Thalia complained. Chiron gave her a stern look. She straightened up.

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

"I can tell, woo hoo!" Chris Mclean admired Piper.

"Back away, she's mine!" Jason warned.

"Leo, son of Hephaestus." This went on until Zoë finished. (**A/N: **Sorry, I just had to get to the point.)

"Welcome to Total Drama!" Chris Mclean announced. Then the names of the Total Drama casts were called out in the order: Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Eva, Courtney, Harold, Cody, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Trent, Tyler, Anne Maria, Bridgette, DJ, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Lightning, and Mike.

"Now, shall we begin our first challenge?" said Chris Mclean.

"Go on," said Chiron. Then, he got on the ship and sailed away.

"Wait, Chiron's not staying?" asked Annabeth.

"Sorry sweetie," said Chris Mclean, though Annabeth wasn't assured of his apology. "First, let's arrange teams."

"Who are the captains?" asked Harold.

"I don't know yet," said Chris Mclean. "Uh… who's born in… August?"

Duncan and Percy both raised their hands.

"There you have your captains, Harold!" said Chris Mclean.

Harold frowned. **(Harold in confessional: "**Wow, Chris, radical way to choose captains. So original…"**)**

"OK, first, you guys need to pick your team members!" he said. "Duncan, go first."

"Gwen," said Duncan. Gwen walked to Duncan.

"Annabeth," Percy smiled. Annabeth smiled too and walked over.

"Hmm… Thalia," said Duncan.

Thalia's eyes widened. "Huh?"

**(Duncan in confessional: **"She's a daughter of Zeus. I needed her. And she's my style too.**)**

"Yeah, get over here," he demanded. She did so.

"Grover," said Percy. Grover went over to Percy.

"Brick," said Duncan.

"YEAH!" Brick said in a military voice.

"Tyson, c'mon brother!" Percy laughed.

"Nico," said Duncan.

"Huh?" said Gwen, "You're going to trust a son of Hades? The god of the dead?"

"So? That don't mean anything!" said Duncan. Nico walked over to him.

"Rachel," said Percy.

"Clarisse," said Duncan.

"Zoë," said Percy.

"Luke," said Duncan. Luke smirked. He walked over and whispered to Percy "Good luck, loser."

Percy turned red in anger. "Jason!"

"Lightning!" said Duncan, mocking Percy.

"Piper," Percy tried to calm down.

"Jo," said Duncan.

"Leo," said Percy.

"Eva," said Duncan.

"Travis," said Percy.

"Trent," said Duncan.

"Connor," said Percy.

"Jeff," said Duncan.

"Uh… Mike I guess," said Percy.

"DJ, my man!" said Duncan.

"Uh… Heather, you look like you have potential," said Percy, "Get over here!"

"Bad choice," said Gwen.

"Shut it, vamps!" Heather protested.

"Chris," said Duncan.

"Duncan, I'm flattered, but you can't have me on your team!" said Chris Mclean.

"Not _you, _Chris Rodriguez!" said Duncan.

Chris Mclean frowned. "I see how it is."

Chris Rodriguez smiled and walked over to the team with Clarisse and held her hand.

"Uh…" Percy tried to decide. "Noah, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Noah and walked over to Percy.

"Melissa, the tough chick," said Duncan.

"Percy, just let him pick all the good people!" Annabeth warned sarcastically.

"Cody?" said Percy.

"Next one let me pick," said Annabeth. "You're too nice so you're giving Duncan all the tough people!"

"Fine," said Percy.

"Izzy," said Duncan.

"Malcolm," said Annabeth.

"You can't pick for Percy," said Chris, "That automatically put Malcolm on Duncan's team.

"Nice going, Annabeth!" said Grover.

"Watch it, Goat Boy!" Annabeth protested.

"Pick two people, Percy," said Chris.

"Uh…" Percy tried hard to decide. There was no one left that he knew, and he couldn't just determine someone of their skills just by looking at them. "Katie and Sadie."

"Dude!" yelled Annabeth.

"They gave me the puppy eyes!"

"Ugh!"

"Leshawna," said Duncan.

"Harold," said Percy. Annabeth gave him a stern look. "Give the dude a chance. He may be good."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Owen," said Duncan.

"Lindsay," said Percy.

"Yay!" yelled Lindsay.

"Tyler," Duncan smirked.

"Percy!" said Annabeth, "With his team members, we're going to get creamed!"

"OK, who should I pick?" asked Percy.

"Beth looks smart," said Annabeth, "Smart's all we have left."

"OK, Beth," said Percy.

"Courtney," said Duncan.

"What? I'm not working with you!" said Courtney.

"There's no one good left, just c'mon."

"OK."

"Anne Maria, you look… er…. Determined?" said Percy.

"Don't forget tan!" said Anne Maria, walking towards Percy's team

"Bridgette, for my bro Jeff," said Duncan.

"Cameron, you're all that's left," said Percy, "Guess you're on my team."

"OK…" said Cameron.

"OK," said Chris Mclean, "There will be two cabins for each team, one for the guys and one for the girls. Duncan's team will be team blue and Percy's will be team red."

"I wanna be team blue!" Percy whined.

"It's MY show!" Chris Mclean whined back.

"My dad's a god, so…"

"Fine, you can be team blue!" Chris Mclean didn't like it, but he didn't want to be killed by Poseidon or Percy because Percy wasn't team blue. "OK, so, who's ready for the first challenge?"

"YEAH!" everyone said.

"OK, the first challenge is… FREEZE TAG!"

"Huh?" everyone was confused.

"This should be easy," said Percy.

"But-"

"That's not good," said Gwen.

"This isn't any regular game of freeze tag," said Chris Mclean, "When you get tagged, you will either be electrocuted or frozen."

"Sounds fun," Jason said sarcastically.

"And when you get tagged, you're OUT! And, the team with the last one standing wins! But, the losing team must vote off a member!"

"OK," said Duncan.

**(Percy in confessional: **"Chris, you're giving children bad ideas."**)**

"Spread out!" Chris Mclean said. Everyone did as told. Percy and Annabeth went and hid behind a bush in the woods.

"This challenge should be easy," said Annabeth, "Necessarily, we don't have to worry about the others. We just need to stay away from everyone else so we don't get tagged."

"OK," said Percy, "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Only one person can win the money," said Percy, "One of us will eventually get voted off and even if we were the last two, we would have to compete against each other."

"Let's make a deal. If either… _when _one of us wins, we share the money equally."

"OK," said Percy.

~0~

Grover went and hid under a pile of leaves. He had the same idea as Percy and Annabeth. Suddenly, a figure jumped in the pile. Grover was frightened that they were on team red and they would taser or freeze him. But, he looked up to see, it was only Lindsay.

"You're not on team red," said Lindsay, "You're the goat."

"Be quiet!" Grover whispered, "Wanna get us exposed?"

"Oops, sorry…" she whispered, and covered her mouth.

"Now, hide if you want to win!" Grover demanded.

Lindsay hid in the pile with Grover. "Don't make any noises."

"It would be funny if everyone was just hiding and no one got tagged, wouldn't it?" said Lindsay.

"I think you're on to something, Lindsay," said Grover, "We need to be tagging people, not hiding like wusses!"

"Yay, I'm smart!" she exclaimed.

Grover laughed and stared at the girl for a moment. _No, you're dating Juniper, Grover, stand your ground! _Grover thought.

"C'mon, let's start tagging people!" Grover tried to shake away his emotions. He ran to look for distracted reds.

Lindsay stood at the leaf. "He's cute for a goat," she said to himself.

~0~

Duncan and Gwen ran far in the woods.

"Honey, we need to move out!" said Duncan, "We need to tag people!"

"Ok, you go that way and I'll go this way!" Gwen pointed out.

"OK," said Duncan, running in the opposite direction of Gwen. Running, Duncan ran into someone.

"Ah!" yelled a voice, "Don't freeze me!"

Duncan opened his eyes to the blow. All it was was Thalia. She opened her eyes too.

"I don't freeze my own team," he teased.

"Oh, really?" Thalia said sarcastically. "I didn't know that!"

"Ha! Very funny-AH!" next thing they knew was that Duncan was tasered and lying on the ground unconscious.

"AHHH!" Thalia screamed and ran when she saw Grover. Then, instead of running away, she turned back and charged at Grover. When they hit, Grover was frozen with whatever Thalia had that froze people and Thalia was electrocuted.

**(Chris Mclean in confessional: **"Awesome! Two people getting each other out? Wow… I like these kids! And ironic how Thalia was the one to be electrocuted and her dad is god of lightning…!"**) **

"Fun!" yelled Lindsay, idiotically. This game of tag went on for hours and it was down to the final four: Luke, Percy, Annabeth, and, surprisingly, Cameron. Cameron had been hiding in a cave in which no one had found yet. Cameron sat on the cold ground of the cave rocking back and forth.

"Don't be scared, Cameron, no one knows where you are, no one will find you. You'll be the last one standing," he assured himself.

Back in the woods, Percy and Annabeth were still hiding… well, sort of. They decided that since no one found them, they could make out until they won.

"You're a terrible kisser, Percy," Annabeth teased between kisses.

"Shut up," said Percy between kisses. Suddenly, Annabeth pushed him away.

"Wait, you were serious?" said Percy, "How rude!"

"No, listen!" said Annabeth, "I heard something!"

"What?"

"It sounded like leaves rustling," said Annabeth. They listened for a moment. The noise stopped and they started to kiss again. Then, they were both suddenly frozen. The people who already woke up or were unfroze on team red beside Chris Mclean cheered for Luke had brought them victory.

"Wait," said Chris Mclean, "Isn't there one more member on team blue?"

"Yeah, Cameron," said Rachel.

Trying to sneak up on Luke, Cameron crept. Then, Luke grabbed Cameron's hand without looking back, turned around, and froze Cameron, leading team red to absolute victory.

"Yay!" everyone on team red cheered.

"Today, Luke wins invincibility," said Chris Mclean.

"Yeah!" yelled Luke.

"Now, team blue must vote someone off!" said Chris Mclean, "… But, first, we should unfreeze the others…"

~0~

"OK," said Chris Mclean, with a plate of lotus flowers at the fire site. "Whoever doesn't receive one, must leave the island, and never come back! Whoever it is will be very proud to say they were the first ones to get voted off the island! It would be sad if it were a captain, for trying to have 'alone time' with his lady friend!"

Percy slid in his seat as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"When I call your name, come get a flower," said Chris Mclean. "Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Rachel, Zoë, Jason, Piper, Leo, Travis, Connor, Mike, Heather, Noah, Cody, Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Anne Maria." The suspension built up when the last two left were Cameron… and Percy.

**(Percy in confessional: **"It's totally going to be me. I mean, at least Cameron tried and wasn't stuck kissing anyone… mainly because no one here would kiss him…"**)**

"And the last flower goes to…" Chris Mclean kept a dramatic pause, "… Percy."

"Yes!" Percy and Cameron said together.

"Wait, you're glad that you're the first one to leave?" Percy asked Cameron.

"Heck yeah!" said Cameron, "The challenges are waaay to dangerous! My cousin dared me to come!" he ran to the boat and yelped.

"OK?" said Chris Mclean. "Well, that's all for this episode. Find out what happens next time on Total… Drama… Half-Bloods!"


	2. Prank Wars!

**TOTAL DRAMA HALF-BLOODS!**

**EPISODE 2: "PRANK WARS!"**

**(Chris Mclean on the front of the island: **"Last time on 'Total Drama Half-Bloods!' the demigods arrived at the island, giving a few of our Total Drama kids a fright. On the first challenge, Extreme Freeze Tag, Luke won the victory for team red, by getting out the last three blues: Percy, Annabeth (who were having some smooching time) and Cameron, being the last blue, making team blue lose. Then, it was 'Bye-bye Cameron!' who was actually… _happy_ to get out. What will happen today? Find out on 'Total… Drama… Half-Bloods!'"**)**

**(Theme song plays until next scene.)**

A horn was blown out-of-tune, waking up the campers. "Alright, teams! C'mon and get ready for today's challenge!" Chris M. announced on the intercom.

The campers walked to the mess hall to eat breakfast, even though it was disgusting.

"Today for breakfast, you nincompoops will be eating tuna," said Chef, "It's actually not as bad as most of the food."

"Wait, you killed a_ fish_?" Percy gasped.

Tyson gasped as well. "Fishie, fishie?"

"Lunch will be better," said Chef, "I'm cooking horse meat!"

Percy gasped again. "What did any fish or horse ever do to you?"

"Well, a fish gave me worms and a horse kicked me in the face, so, I have my reasons!" said Chef.

"It probably kicked you because it didn't want to look at you," Percy whispered to himself.

"I heard that, Fish Boy!" Chef threatened.

"Sorry…"

"OK, while you eat your fishies," Chris M. teased, "Let me explain the next challenge. Who loves to pull a prank?"

"Pranks are awesome!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah they are!" said Duncan, high-fiving Thalia.

"Love the spirit, guys!" said Chris M. "Today's challenge will be a prank war! Once you get pranked, you are eliminated. The team with the last one standing wins. The winning team will also receive a reward!"

"What's the reward?" asked Luke.

"Tell 'em Chef!" said Chris M.

"Tickets for each team member to go to the…" Chef used a dramatic pause as Chris M. sang "Da da da da da da da!" for suspense music. Then Chef announced "Summer Solstice Concert! With all your favorite artists!"

Everyone gasped.

"We have to win this one!" Annabeth said to team blue.

"I'm the captain! I announce that stuff, thank you very much!" Percy complained, "… Guys, we have to win this!"

"Really?" Grover asked, sarcastically.

Lindsay laughed. **(Lindsay in confessional: **"Grover is soooo cute! If I wasn't with Tyler, I would so ask him out! Unless he has a girlfriend…"**)**

"Pick a person you want to prank and make sure you prank them, pronto!" Annabeth demanded.

"I'm the captain!" Percy complained, "… Pick a person-"

"We get it, Percy," said Zoë.

"Yeah, I'll prank two people since I'm captain and Cameron left," said Percy. "I call Duncan and Luke."

"I'll get Gwen!" said Heather.

"I'll get Nico," said Grover.

"I'll get Thalia," said Annabeth. "I know her weaknesses."

"I'll get Clarisse," said Rachel.

"I'll get that Eva girl," said Zoë.

"I'll get Bridgette," said Piper.

"I'll get Lightning," said Jason, "He's mocking my dad."

"I'll get DJ," said Leo.

"I'll get fat blonde boy!" said Tyson.

"I wanna see Jo get mad," said Travis.

"I'll get the cowboy!" said Connor.

"I'll get Chris Rodriguez," said Mike, in a cool voice.

"Make me get Trent," said Cody, "He was the first to steal my Gwen away!"

"I guess I can get Tyler," said Noah.

"I wanna get Leshawna so I can talk to her," said Harold.

"I'll get Izzy," said Lindsay.

"Let me get Malcolm," said Beth.

"I guess I choose Brick," said Anne Maria.

"I'll get Courtney!" said Sadie.

"And I'll get Melissa!" said Katie.

"I so knew you were gonna choose her!" Sadie freaked.

"And I totally knew you'd pick Courtney!" said Katie.

"EEEK!" they screeched together.

"OK, well, let's figure out your pranks, alright?" Annabeth announced.

"Are you seriously going to take over captain?" said Percy.

"Yes I am because you suck at it!" said Annabeth.

"Kiss it out!" teased Harold.

**(Annabeth in confessional: **"We don't roll that way, Harold. We ain't one of those Mary Sue couples, so, don't even push me off the edge or you'll be the one falling!"**)**

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, dork!" Percy said sarcastically.

~0~

"What artists are going to be at that summer thingy?" Duncan asked Chris M.

"Everyone you can think of!" said Chris M.

"Even Slipknot?" asked Duncan.

"Uh… yeah?"

"GUYS!" Duncan ran to team red. "There's no way we'll lose, 'cause if I miss my Slipknot concert, every one of you is dead!"

"You won't kill me!" said Clarisse. "And- wait, did you say Slipknot?"

"Yes!"

"Aw man, if we lose then I'll help you kill everyone!" said Clarisse.

"Who's Slipknot?" asked Bridgette.

"The most awesome screamo band ever!" said Izzy.

"Wait, _you _know who Slipknot is?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, of course I do," said Izzy, "I mean, they like to scream, and I like to scream, they dress up like monsters, I love monsters, they-"

"Shut it, talks-a-lot!" Luke threatened.

"I wonder if Rihanna will be there," said Courtney.

"Girl, if she's there then I'll be the one to kill ya'll if we lose!" said Leshawna.

"Malcolm, what are you staring at?" Thalia asked her friend's half-brother, who was off in his own little world. Thalia tried to look in the direction that Malcolm was looking in. When she looked, she saw Beth.

"Are you looking at Beth?" asked Thalia.

Malcolm stared longer. Then, he realized what Thalia asked him and said, "Huh? What? No!"

"Dude, you're crushing on someone," said Trent.

"Yeah, pretty bad too," said Owen.

"Since when did everyone draw their attention to me?" asked Malcolm.

"Because, you're the smart one! We need a plan! And you keep staring at someone!" said Jo.

"Beth," said Thalia.

"No!" said Malcolm, "And even if I was, it's no one's business!"

**(Malcolm in confessional: **"Everyone was about to piss me off! I don't like Beth! Well, maybe just a smidge… I-I guess I kind of like her… a lot…"**)**

"I have a feeling she'd go out with you," said Jeff.

"Yeah, she seems desperate," said Lightning.

"Guys, let's just get to the plan or I'll pound all of your heads off!" said Eva.

**(Melissa in confessional: **"Pushy much? If that chick tries to pound me, her a-butt is mine!"**)**

"Here's the plan! Just prank people! It's that easy!" said Malcolm, so they'd leave him alone to his thoughts.

"Yeah, seriously!" said Gwen.

"He just wants to think about his crush," teased Jo.

Chris Rodriguez gave her an evil gaze. **(Chris Rodriguez in confessional:** "That chick's annoying! I want to win, but she can go suck one if we lose because of her bad sportsmanship! Her _and_ Eva both! And even if Malcolm does like Beth, why give a shit-talkie mushroom?"**)**

"Don't worry about them losers!" Chris R. whispered to Malcolm, "They just want more drama."

Malcolm smiled.

~0~

Percy planned the "perfect" prank. He crept up to team red's boy cabin with a bucket of water. Slowly, he cracked open the door and sat the bucket on the top. He rubbed his hands together deviously. He smirked from ear to ear. When he saw Luke walking towards the cabin, he hid in a bush nearby.

**(Percy in confessional: **"When Luke opens that door he's gonna get soaked! And Annabeth calls me stupid… *rolls eyes* Pfft!"**)**

Luke was about to open the door, when suddenly, he looked up and saw the bucket of water.

**(Luke in confessional: ***hesitates but then bursts into laughter* "Really, dude? Percy, that prank is ancient! I expect more from you…"**)**

"Percy, you loser!" said Luke.

Percy jumped out of the bush. "I'm not a loser!"

"Dude, have you not been taught better than this?" asked Luke, with an amused grin on his face. Percy didn't find this as amusing as Luke.

**(Percy in confessional: **"OK, maybe not my best prank ever…"**)**

"I've been taught better than you!" said Percy, "And I bet you twenty bucks I'll be the last one standing!"

"And I bet _you_ twenty bucks that _I'll _be the last one standing!" Luke bribed.

"May the best man win?" said Percy.

"Well, I find I've already won, since I'm the only _man _there is!" Luke teased.

**(Luke in confessional: **"I'm obviously older than everyone else here! I mean, I'm probably as old, if not older, than that Chris Mclean! Trust me, I'm sure to win!"**)**

"I'm a man!" Percy protested.

"Have you even hit puberty yet?" Luke teased, "Because you sure don't sound like it!"

"Ha, ha! Real mature!" Percy said sarcastically.

**(Percy in confessional: **"Pfft, I've hit puberty! Hehehe… OK, I'm working there! Don't judge me!"**)**

~0~

Beth watched as Malcolm walked out of the mess hall and walked into the cabin to rest. She crept slowly behind him and looked thru the window. She saw him lie down on the bed and cover up. Her face lit up once she found out the perfect prank. She walked inside the cabin slowly, just in case Malcolm wasn't all the way asleep. She saw a blow horn on the night stand and picked it up. Then, in the other hand, she picked up one of the pillows on one of the other beds. She walked closer to Malcolm. Then, she blew the horn. "AHHH!" he shot up in the bed as if he had a nightmare. Then, immediately after he shot up, she hit him in the face with the pillow.

"OW!" he yelled, with his eyes shut tightly. "You totally stole that from 'Pranked!'" He opened his eyes and was shocked when he saw Beth standing there.

**(Malcolm in confessional: **"Yeah, I was upset that I was eliminated, but if I had to get pranked by somebody, I was glad it was Beth."**)**

**(Beth in confessional: **"I just had to prank Malcolm so I could see him! He's so cute! I want to ask him out, but I don't have the guts!"**)**

"Hey, sorry about that," said Beth.

"It's fine," said Malcolm in lovey-dovey voice.

"So, I was wondering-" Beth began, until Luke stormed into the cabin.

"Malcolm, what are you doing in bed? We have a contest to win!" said Luke.

"Beth pranked me," said Malcolm. "I'm out!"

"Of course, you let her prank you!"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" asked Beth.

"Nevermind!" said Luke.

**(Luke in confessional: **"He needs to stop worrying about that girl and straighten up if we're going to win!"**)**

~0~

So far, team blue was winning. There were five contestants left: Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia. Thalia was the reason for most of the blues being out. Luke was only left because he was good at dodging pranks, like earlier with Percy. Annabeth still hadn't figured out a good prank yet for Thalia. Though she was pretty smart, she wasn't the pranking type. Grover was thinking about Lindsay once again. He watched her as she talked to Heather.

**(Grover in confessional: **"Yeah, OK, I know I'm with Juniper, but I can't help it. Lindsay is so beautiful and so easy-going! I can't keep my eyes off her."**)**

Thalia watched as Grover stared out in the distance. She smirked. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She found the water bucket Percy attempted to prank Luke with earlier and dumped it out. She went out to the pond and caught a few fish with the bucket until it was completely filled. She smirked once more as she watched the fish flop and plop.

**(Thalia in confessional: **"Grover's toast!"**)**

She slowly crept behind him and then, dumped out the bucket of fish on top of Grover.

"Ah!" Grover yelped.

"You've been pranked, sucker!" said Thalia.

"All you did was pour fish on me," said Grover, "How is that a prank?"

"It was unexpected and unpleasant, so yes, it _was _a prank!" said Thalia.

Percy looked at Thalia evilly. **(Percy in confessional: **"What's up with you people and fish?"**)**

"I'm eliminated from having fish dumped on my head…" Grover murmured to himself.

"HA!" Thalia yelled after him. Now the teams were tied.

(**Luke in confessional: "**I know I'll be the last one standing. With Thalia, all I have to do is sit back and watch her do all the work! This rocks!")

"What's next, horse crap?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"I don't know," said Annabeth, "Why do you care?"

"I don't know," said Percy, "I just really want to win!"

"Why?"

"For one thing, I don't wanna take a chance at one of us getting voted off!" said Percy, "And I wanna prove Luke wrong!"

"Huh?"

"We made a bet. Whoever is the last one standing gets twenty bucks," said Percy, "And he accused me of not hitting puberty!"

"But, I thought you said you hadn't-"

"Shut up! We're on TV!" he interrupted.

She giggled. "Your secret's safe with me!"

"And the whole world…"

~0~

Annabeth fell for Thalia's prank. Annabeth was on her way to the beach with Percy. Thalia put glue inside Annabeth's sun screen bottle, so, Annabeth was covered in glue and didn't know it. Then, Thalia snuck up while she was lying on the sand and dumped a bucket of dirt all over her. When Annabeth got up to shake off the dirt, it stuck. "AHH!"

"You got pranked, sucker!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Ah!" Annabeth screamed and ran for the bathroom.

"You're next, Jackson!" said Thalia, "I'm winning that million if it kills me!"

"No, you're winning it for Luke," said Percy, "You're his tool."

"Huh?"

"He's just waiting for you to get us all out so he'll be the last one standing!"

"He's not!" said Thalia.

"Want me to show you on the computer what he said in the confessional?"

"Sure," said Thalia, "Amuse me, _boy!" _

"Shut up!" Percy complained. They went in Chris Mclean's room, he showed Thalia what Luke said about sitting back and watching Thalia do all the heavy lifting.

"What?" she gasped. She went up to Chris and said, "Chris, I eliminate myself!"

"What?" said Chris M. "You're doing good!"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be used," she said.

"OK?" said Chris M. "Now it's only Luke and Percy."

Luke walked in to hear the news. "What? Fine!" then he snarled at Percy. "You're going down!"

Percy gulped as Luke walked out of the room. Percy had no room to talk. The only person he managed to prank was Duncan, even though most of the help was from the Stoll brothers. So, he was hopeless. If he wasn't pranked, he'd be murdered instead.

"Hey, there was a prank I planned to pull on you," said Thalia, "I'll let you use it on Luke."

"Wait, you want your team to lose?" said Percy.

"No, but, people will most likely vote off Luke if you do," said Thalia. "He shouldn't use people or make fun of people! It's wrong!"

"OK," said Percy, liking the idea, "What's the prank?" Then, Thalia whispered it in his ear. He smirked at the prank.

~0~

Percy got the cinnamon and the table spoon and walked up to Luke.

"Hey, Luke," said Percy.

"What do you want, Seaweed Brian?"

"I bet you can't swallow a table spoon of cinnamon!" Percy dared.

"That's stupid," said Luke, "but OK."

Luke dumped a ton of cinnamon on the table spoon and shoved it in his mouth. He tried to swallow it, but it wouldn't go down his throat. It stayed there for a short moment, then, he felt a portion come back up, and soon, he was coughing up cinnamon, portion by portion. He even started to puke! Percy gasped at the effects of his prank… well, Thalia's prank. The other campers, including Thalia, ran up to the scene.

"You did it?" said Thalia.

"Thalia, you didn't tell me it'd get him sick!" said Percy.

"Why do you care?" said Thalia, "He's so mean to you."

"Yeah, but-"

"You're too nice Percy," said Thalia, "That's why you're Luke's target."

"Is Luke allergic to cinnamon?" asked Percy.

"No," said Annabeth, "A table spoon of cinnamon is physically impossible to swallow."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Thalia.

"That's cool," said Percy.

When Luke was finally done coughing up cinnamon, he got up off the ground and glared evilly at Percy. "You are dead, Jackson!" He looked to Chris Mclean. "This loser should be disqualified! That could have sent me to the emergency room!"

**(Chris M. in confessional: **"I didn't know that was impossible! If only I knew that way before now!...")

"It was a prank," he couldn't stop laughing, "As Thalia stated: It was unexpected and unpleasant. It counts. Team blue wins."

"Yeah!" team blue yelled.

"And Luke will get voted off!" Thalia said, "Now, aren't you glad I gave you that prank?"

"Wait, you did this?" Luke snarled at Thalia.

"Um… maybe…"

"You went behind team red's back?" said Duncan.

"No, Luke was being a b-otch!" said Thalia, "He was using me and embarrassing Percy! I wanted him to get voted off!"

"Was that worth making us lose?" asked Gwen.

"How would we have been able to vote him off if we won?" asked Thalia.

"You want me off the island?" said Luke.

"Yeah, jerk!" said Thalia.

Luke smirked.

~0~

Team blue was enjoying the Summer Solstice concert. Percy was pretty happy, knowing Luke was going to get voted off the island. But, he had his doubts…

~0~

"When I call your name, come get a flower, and if you don't get a flower, you must leave the island," said Chris M. "Gwen, Brick, Nico, Clarisse, Lightning, Jo, Eva, Trent, Jeff, DJ, Chris Rodriguez (you have a beautiful name, by the way!)"

"Thanks," Chris R. laughed, getting a flower.

"Melissa," Chris M. continued, "Izzy, Leshawna, Owen, Tyler, Courtney, Malcolm, and Bridgette."

Thalia smirked at Luke, when they were the last two.

"And the last flower goes to…" *dramatic pause* "…Luke."

Thalia gasped. Luke smirked at Thalia.

"You guys voted me off?" she gasped.

"You made us lose," said Duncan.

"Yeah, but Percy didn't have to take my advice!"

"And you didn't have to give it to him!" said Nico.

"Bye-bye, Gracie!" Luke teased. Thalia glared at him. _You're dead… _Then, she was dragged over to the boat to leave, screaming "NO! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I WAS DOING A FRIEND A FAVOR!"

"Calm down, sweetie," said Chef, throwing her into the boat and laughing evilly. As the boat sailed away, Thalia yelled, "NO! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"What a day…" said Chris Mclean, "What will happen next time? Find out, on 'Total… Drama…Half-Bloods!"

**A/N: **Guys, vote for who you want voted off next! See ya!


	3. Survival of the FINEest, Part 1

**TOTAL DRAMA HALF-BLOODS!**

**Please read the Author's note at the bottom of the page after you read this chapter! Please!**

**EPISODE 3: "SURVIVAL OF THE FINEST! PART 1"**

**(Chris Mclean *in front of island*: "**Last time on 'Total Drama Half-bloods' it was the battle of the pranks! Amazing prank skills were shown, especially through Thalia, daughter of Zeus who in the end, took herself OUT of the game because of Luke using her. But she gave Percy a prank idea to get Luke with when they were the last two, bringing victory to team blue. Enraged, team red voted off Thalia for causing the team's defeat. And she swore she would get her revenge. Will she? Ever? What will happen this week? Find out on 'Total… Drama… Half-bloods!'"**)**

**(Theme song plays until next scene)**

Team blue arrived at the island on a boat after the concert. Percy smiled once they arrived, hoping Luke was gone. On the island, team red waited on team blue. Percy saw Luke standing there, smirking. He gasped. He looked to see where Thalia was and couldn't even get the slightest glimpse of her.

"Where's Thalia?" Percy asked team red once they got on the island.

"We voted her off, man," said Luke, "Or should I say _boy?"_

"Drop it!" said Percy, "Tell me the truth!"

"That _is _the truth," said Duncan.

Percy gasped. **(Percy in confessional (with Chris Mclean): **"First off, why is Chris in here?" **Chris Mclean- "I had a feeling you'd need me!" **"Well, anyway… I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'D VOTE HER OFF, THOSE-" **Chris Mclean *warning voice*- "Sorry, but some of the language being used is highly inappropriate for our younger audiences, so it has been blocked by the best show host ever!" **"Did you just swear block me?" **Chris Mclean- "Yes I did. Why?" **"Because I haven't even cussed yet…" **Chris Mclean- "Oh, well, then go ahead…" *covers face for income swearing* **"THOSE-"**)**

"WHY DID YOU VOTE HER OFF?" Percy yelled.

"She caused us to lose," said Duncan, "Of course we voted her off."

"She was the best at pranks!" said Percy, "She was why you guys were most likely gonna win!"

"Hey you have Travis and Connor Stoll," said Luke.

"They were both eliminated by who?" Percy said in an obvious voice.

"Thalia," said Duncan, "And she's a daughter of the god of the gods. I think Percy may be right!"

"Wow, that's rare," Annabeth teased.

"Hey!" Percy protested, "I have my moments…"

"We're screwed," said Gwen.

"Yeah you are!" said Percy.

"Enough with the arguing!" said Chris Mclean, coming towards the teams. "You all need to go get some rest for tomorrow's challenge! The gods know you'll need it!"

~0~

Once again, the horn was blown badly to wake up the campers. They all walked to the mess hall to eat their disgusting breakfast.

"Today's breakfast: Bore's liver with two week old biscuits, liquid butter and hand-squeezed goat's milk!" Chef announced.

"BORE LIVER?" Clarisse hissed.

"We would have had tuna, but you can thank Percy for the liver," said Chris Mclean.

"I didn't request bore crap and I'm not eating my relatives!" Percy protested.

"I almost ate a dolphin once…" said Bridgette.

"WHAT!" Percy shouted.

"I didn't want to!" she said, "Dolphins are our friends! I'm a surfer!"

"You are?" said Percy.

"Yeah," said Bridgette, "How does it feel to be son of Poseidon? You must surf good."

"I've never really tried it," said Percy.

"You haven't!"

"No," said Percy.

"You need to," she said, "It's really fun."

"OK," Percy smiled.

"Will you excuse us for a second?" Jeff said, pulling Bridgette away from Percy.

"What are you doing?" he said, "I thought you were my girl."

"It wasn't like that," said Bridgette, "I can be friends with guys, can't I?"

"Well, I guess, but don't be getting any ideas," said Jeff.

"You act like you don't trust me," said Bridgette.

"I'm sorry," said Jeff, "I'll give you a chance."

**(Jeff in confessional: **"C'mon! He's a son of Poseidon! He could probably surf better than me! He's probably stronger! And she probably thinks he's hot! I'm no match for that, bra! She'd pick him over me any day…**)**

"Alright!" said Chris M. "Let me explain today's challenge! The name of it is 'Survival of the Finest!'"

"Isn't it 'Survival to the _Finn_-est', not '_Fine-_est?'" corrected Beth.

"Not today," said Chris. "All you boys are gonna go 'gay for a day'!"

"What?" all the guys said.

"You guys are gonna be gay fashion designers!" Chris M. smirked.

"Uh…?" Percy said.

"You must partner up with a girl for you to manage for the beauty contest!" he said.

Everybody groaned.

**(Annabeth in confessional: **Really? Oh my gods, beauty contests are so sexist! They're demeaning to women!**)**

"Percy," said Annabeth, "Be my gay partner?"

"Sure," smirked Percy, "Oh, and its ok if you get naked in front of me because I'm gay now!" **(A/N- Haha! George Lopez is awesome!)**

"Nice try, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed.

"Now, partner up!" said Chris Mclean.

"Hey, Grover," Lindsay walked to Grover. "Wanna manage me?"

"That sounds weird but OK," Grover smiled.

**(Lindsay in confessional: **"Yes! This is a good start, right?"**)**

Soon, the partners were as follows:

Team Blue: Percy/Annabeth, Grover/Lindsay, Tyson/Sadie, Mike/Rachel, Travis/Zoë, Jason/Piper, Leo/Katie, Connor/Heather, Noah/Beth, and Cody/Anne Maria.

Team Red: Duncan/Gwen, Brick/Melissa, Nico/Leshawna, Chris Rodriguez/Clarisse, Luke/Eva, Malcolm/Jo, Trent/Courtney, Jeff/Bridgette, and Owen/Izzy.

But, there was still Lightning, Tyler, and DJ (team red) and Harold (Team Blue) left.

"We don't have to wear dresses, do we?" asked DJ.

**(DJ in confessional: **"When I was seven, my brother dared me to wear a dress to school on picture day. I thought nothing about it. I was so naïve. I did it. No one made fun of me terribly. They thought it was a joke. Everyone befriended me. But when it was time to take the picture, the dress zipper got hung on my jacket. Once I took off the jacket, the dress unzipped with it and I was only in my boxers. I almost got it back on, but there was a fan and it blew it away. So now I'm terrified of dresses. I'd rather be the gay manager!"**)**

"No, you leftovers along with Chef will judge the contest!" said Chris Mclean.

"What?" said Annabeth, "That's not fair! Three judges are from team red!"

"Don't worry," said Chris Mclean, "They'll play fair or they'll wear dresses and enter themselves!" Chris M. smirked, hoping they'd be unfair so they could wear dresses.

"We'll be fair!" yelled DJ.

"OK, so get started! The contest will be tomorrow!" said Chris Mclean.

"We only get a day to get ready?" Heather complained.

"Yeah so I suggest you get started!" Chris M. laughed.

~0~

Percy and Annabeth stood outside of Annabeth's cabin getting ready.

"Ok, girlfriend," Percy said in a feminine voice.

"Give it up, Percy," said Annabeth.

"Come on," said Percy, "I didn't realize how fun this is!"

"That sorda worries me, honey," said Annabeth, "And he didn't really mean to be gay if you're not."

"Oh…" said Percy.

Annabeth laughed. "That's why I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy blushed. "Hehehe… Ok, so let's get to business. First what dress are you gonna wear for the dress competition?"

"I don't know," said Annabeth, "I've never been in a beauty contest."

"Seriously?" said Percy. "You're too beautiful to lose."

This time Annabeth blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Percy, "You've got this!"

"Ok, so what about the dress?"

"Well," said Percy, "You're not the type to wear dresses, so, you don't have any. But we're on an island, so how do we go buy one?"

"How to buy a dress?" Chris M. popped up behind the two.

"Where do always come from?" asked Percy.

"No need to fear!" Chris M. ignored Percy's question. "Chef can give you a completely customized dress!"

"I'm getting a dress from the cook?" asked Annabeth, "That's original."

"Yes. Yes it is," said Chris M., pulling a Phineas. **(- Haha! :P lol Phineas and Ferb)**

"So darling," said Chef, "What's your favorite color?"

"Um… I love the color of Percy's eyes," she said.

Percy blushed again.

"No being sappy," said Chef, "So what color?"

"Sea-green," said Annabeth.

"Sparkles?"

"Huh?"

"Sparkles or no sparkles?" Chef repeated.

"Uh…?" Annabeth was confused.

**(Annabeth in confessional: **"…the crap is he talking about?"**)**

"Excuse her," said Percy in his feminine voice, "She's never been the girly type."

"Well," said Annabeth.

"Dang, for a daughter of Athena you sure are an idiot," said Chef.

"Hey!" said Annabeth.

"Put sparkles on it," said Percy, "Gods…"

"What's your other favorite color?" asked Chef.

"Um… do gold," said Annabeth,

"Aw, what about blue?" asked Percy.

"Percy!" Annabeth complained.

"Just kidding…" said Percy in his feminine voice.

"Stop talking like that," said Annabeth, "It's really creepy…"

"Really…" said Chef, crept out.

~0~

"So, what dress you gonna wear?" asked Grover, smiling.

"I don't know!" said Lindsay, as if she didn't know they were even supposed to wear dresses.

"Um, how about a red dress?" said Grover, "You look good in red."

Lindsay giggled. "You have any red dresses?"

"No," said Grover, "But I could make one."

"You know how to make dresses?" asked Lindsay.

"No, but we gotta try new things, don't we?" said Grover.

**A/N: OK guys I need your help! Who should win the contest? I have writer's block! Also, does anyone have any ideas for more challenges? I need some. Help me! If you do I swear to give you credit! Thanks! Peace out! :P**


End file.
